Special thanks
by Hitomisuko
Summary: Years have passed since the last time Naru visited Japan. Now, Naru returned to Japan to continue his brother research about the Shinto's exorcism. He visited a shrine to begin his research but to only being ignored by the priests and priestess of the shrine. As he continues his research a certain priestess caught his attention.


_Years have passed since the last time Naru visited Japan. Now, Naru returned to Japan to continue his brother research about the Shinto's exorcism. He visited a shrine to begin his research but to only being ignored by the priests and priestess of the shrine. As he continues his research a certain priestess caught his attention._

* * *

**Special Thanks**

One way or another he managed to surprise a scowl from being painted on his face with great efforts, if only he knew it would end up like this, he would choose other shrine to continue his brother research instead. He hates it every time when he called out for the priest or priestess to ask for their cooperation with his research; they walked passed him as if he wasn't there.

Surely, it wasn't a part of Japanese cultures to give a cold shoulder to its visitor like the one that the priests and priestess have shown to him. It has been a lot of efforts to grab their attention but they still overlooked him. He wasn't going to be rude that was one thing he kept reminding himself. After all he needs their assistance so why aren't they giving him one?

Just when he was about to retreat himself to search for another shrine something caught his attention; a miko or better known as priestess was walking right through the tori; the gate.

She had a hime hair style with uneven cuts, her hair was long and silky which was tied up in a ponytail, a part of her hair was cut about a shoulder-length was left untied. Her hair was swaying behind her as it dancing to the rhythm of the winds. Her hazelnuts eyes gleamed in joy portraying her mood. However, deep down inside her eyes something didn't felt right. The feelings almost as if she masked her face with fake happiness.

For the first time in his life he was stunned by her beauty, a feeling which was so foreign to him. However, there was something about her that make him stirred within himself, he felt uneasy as his heart ache just the thought of it. He didn't understand why he felt this way. When he managed to pulled himself together, he tried to talk to her about his research, but like other priest and priestess he has met even she too walked right passed him; it was as if he wasn't there in the first place. An overwhelming rage crept into his heart. He got sick and tired by this mistreatment he received.

He groaned in frustration at the poor courtesy… At the end, he stormed out from the shrine and passed through the tori. He decided it was the best to choose other shrine to start his research. After all, that shrine wasn't the only shrine that exists in Japan.

As he climbed down the stairs he caught a sight of a girl wearing the miko outfits. Her appearance he noted was age around 13 or below. To make it even shocking much to his dismay the girl was handicapped. She was climbing up the stairs as she tapped her cane against the cold stone staircases. He moved to his right side clearing the route for the girl; avoiding from getting in her way. Then, he brush it off as if the poor blind girl wasn't even there and continue to climbing down the stair as the girl was climbing up the stairs.

"Good afternoon, sir…" The girl greeted.

At first he was startled by her greeting, that girl was the first person that greeted him ever since he arrived in the shrine. The girl looked up at him as she stopped climbing up the stairs. She smiles towards his direction as she looked into his deep blue eyes. He was startled by this, it was as if she wasn't blind at all…He too stopped climbing down the stair and return her gaze. They were a few stair cases away from each other; in return to her smiles he gave her one of his stoic facial expression.

"Good afternoon to you too…" he greeted back at her. The girl's eyes glint in joys as her eyes met directly into his deep blue eyes.

"You seemed surprised; sir…Was it because you thought that I couldn't see you?" The girl titled her head to one side.

"I was but not at the fact that you could determine my exact location…But rather at the fact that I come across with a girl who possessed the echolocation ability." He replied in as-a-matter-a-fact tone of his, as if it was the most common knowledge in the whole world.

Echolocation ability is an ability of humans to detect objects in their environment by sensing echoes from those objects. By actively creating sounds – for example, by tapping their canes, lightly stomping their foot or making clicking noises with their mouths – people trained to orientate with echolocation can interpret the sound waves reflected by nearby objects, accurately identifying their location and size. Only, a few people are gifted with such ability.

"I see you pride yourself with your knowledge." The girl giggles at his statement, not offended in any shape or form. "Just like you said I'm gifted with that talent." He frowns at her choice of words, the way she talked was way too mature for someone her age, he noted to himself.

"What brings you hear in such a lovely day?" The girl asked as she approaches him.

"It's none of your concern" he answered in nonchalant manners. He avoided her as he continues climbing down the staircase. She stopped at her track.

"I could help you with your brother research."

That statement caught him off guard as he stopped on his track. He stole a glance of her from behind his back and waited for her to continue.

"I believe the research is about the Shinto's exorcism method isn't it?" The girl turned around to meet with his solemn glare and gave him sweet smiles like she always did.

"My name is Miaka. I'm still in my training to become a miko. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The girl bowed formally as she finished introducing herself.

"My name Kazuya Shibuya from Shibuya Psychic Research…" He nodded in acknowledgment. However, he didn't tell Miaka about his nick names which was 'Naru', his twin brother was the only one to call him by that name.

"Please allow me to introduce you to the person who is in charge in that specialty in our shrine" Miaka leads the way as she climbed up the staircases with the help of her cane, Miaka continuously tapped her cane against the staircases, guiding her way up to the shrine.

They walked passed through the tori as Miaka lead him to haiden or otherwise known as the outer hall which beside the main hall. They took off their shoes and then enter the hall.

"Shimazaki-sama we have a guest…" The priest finished his prayer abruptly upon the greeting and pays his attention to the blind girl. The looked on his face almost as if he was worried that the girl got herself into trouble again. But as soon as he set his gaze at her smile he knew that the guest was here not from the trouble she caused.

"To whom I own this pleasure of this sudden visit?" He asked. The priest have short and messy raven hair, he was in his early thirty and have a fatherly-looking-face which was in contrast to Naru's stoic face.

"Shimazaki-sama this is Shibuya-san he is here to ask your permission to do his research about the Shinto's exorcism method." Miaka answered in Naru's place. Shimazaki nodded in approval and dismissed her for to return to her quarter. Shimazaki gave a small hand gestures inviting Naru to sit down so he did.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya from Psychic Research…It's a pleasure to meet you…" Naru nodded as he finished introduced himself. The priest study Naru's feature.

From his studies, the priest determined that Naru was in his early twenty and judging by the colours of Naru's deep blue eyes Naru was not Japanese. The priest was surprised that Naru had a Japanese name and was even more surprise that Naru could speaks Japanese fluently. Correction, the priest have concluded that Naru at least half-Japanese judging by his surname. Still it was none of his business which background Naru came from so he brush it off and begin to talk.

"Pleasure to meet you too Shibuya-san, my name is Shimazaki Ryu." Ryu bowed down as he finished introduced himself.

"Shimazaki-san I would like to have your permission to witness myself the Shinto exorcism method to further my research…" said Naru without delay and straight to the point. Naru didn't seem to care his manner, all he cares about his research. This of course makes Ryu uncomfortable and even more curious with Naru sudden visits. Ryu crossed his arm and brought it close to his chest, obviously in deep of thought.

Ryu remained silent as he tried to read Naru's mind, he studies Naru's stoic face which didn't give away his inner thought to anyone, Ryu was having a hard time to read his though but soon gave in.

"Unfortunately Shibuya-san we didn't have any exorcism schedule for this week. It has been very peaceful lately… I doubt we would receive request to perform an exorcism for now…" Ryu paused for a moment as he carefully chooses his words. Naru cuts in before he could continue his sentences.

"If that's the case would you mind if I ask you a few questions regarding the Shinto exorcism method? I'm curious how Japan still maintain the old fashion of exorcism" Ryu paused again for a moment, thinking of better way to answer it but instead he continues his incomplete sentence which was interrupted in.

"Is that really what your heart desired or is there something else that you seek?" Ryu asked as he put Naru into challenge in glaring competition. Naru didn't glared but instead remained compose. Obviously, there was something that have been bothering Ryu.

"If you don't want to give your cooperation with my research just says so. As you can see I'm in a hurry and have no interest in whatever appeals in your mind" Naru replied indifferently.

"Why are you in a hurry? Many researchers knew the duration to make a research will take some time. Unless you have other think in your mind" Ryu answered him.

Ryu remained silent and continue to glare straight in Naru's eyes. His eyes calculating at the possible chances of his instinct were right and were so deep in thought. Ryu looked into Naru's eyes like puddles of water, so clear he could see into his soul and his past.

Naru was the one who broke the eyes contact first; he looked away from Ryu's sharp gaze and turned his gaze down on the wooden floor. Naru was panting as he tried to catches his breath. There was something about the priest that made Naru felt uneasy

"I will take that as a no…" Naru stood up from his place and left the hall. Ryu continues his prayers and when he done he looked up at the ceiling; his thought was elsewhere.

"Who would have thought…He would come all the way here…" Ryu commented grimly.

* * *

"Do you still remember him?" Ryu asked as he handed in the passport size picture to the lady in front of him. Judging by her appearances the woman looked in her late twenty. The woman gasped for a moment as she held the picture dearly for her life in her hand. A tear falls down on the picture.

"How could I forget?" The woman turned her gaze at Ryu as tears continues to roll down her cheeks.

"He used to be my whole world…" the woman replied forlornly.

* * *

Naru dig into the chozuya full of water with hishaku. Chozuya was a small pavilion near the main hall full with water for the visitor to wash themselves before entering the main hall. When the hishaku; the ladle full with water Naru pour down the water to his head. The cold water washed over his head as he relief himself from a terrible headache.

Naru dig into the chozuya again with half full of water and drink it. He sighs in relief. He walked away from the pavilions and was about to leave the shrine but was stopped by Miaka.

"You can't leave! Not just yet!" The blind girl wheezed as she spread out her hand blocking the way for Naru to pass through the tori, she even hold her walking cane horizontally so couldn't walked passed her... Miaka looked up at Naru with her hopeful eyes, hoping he would change his mind.

"I promise I'll help you! I may not good enough to exorcism and cleanse but I'll bring you to-"

"Enough…!" Naru retorted causing the girl to flinch for her dear life.

"I've enough of you...I'll leave and look for other shrine whether you like it or not" Naru glared at her furiously. Just when he was about to walked at the void space; that the girl didn't block his way she moved to her side at the void space blocking his way. Naru frown and went to his other side but the blind girl managed to block his way yet again; followed the sound of his heels clicks…

"I won't let you go!" Miaka protested as she bits her bottom lips.

"The other shrine won't be the same as this one! If you do choose other shrine over this one you won't find peace at all! Instead you will keep wandering around as you already are!" Miaka cries as she looked up at him.

Naru grunted at what he witnessed. There looking up at him was no longer the sweet smiling face of a blind girl he knew but instead it was replaced with sorrow and agony. Naru was confused with this…The way she acted, the way the priest acted and how most of the people in the shrine was completely oblivious to this scene. Naru made up his mind and walked passed her.

"_Finally…" _Naru thought to himself as he managed to escape from Miaka's obstacles.

Thump!

A loud thump could be heard behind his ears, he felt great forces restrain him from leaving, it seems like it refuse to let go off him.

It was Miaka…

Miaka tugged Naru's arm as she wrapped her arm around his; still demanding him to stay. Her cane was rolling on the floor; out from the reach of her hand. Naru could felt a slight of coldness in his arm, it was wet, and when he looked down at Miaka carefully, Miaka was trying her best to hide sorrow and tears in his arm.

"Please stay…" The blind girl whimpered as she tried her best to fight the urge to wheezes again.

Naru sighed in defeated. He practically pulled the girl along with her like broken doll and picked up her cane for her. Then, he gave it back to her.

"Show me this person you wanted to introduce to me…" commanded Naru indifferently. The girl nodded as she wipes away her tears, she took her cane from Naru and began tapping the ground in search for the person she mentioned.

"Are you hurt Shibuya-san?" The girl asked.

"As you can see I am perfectly fine and I'm not hurt in any way…" Naru replied indifferently.

"I'm sorry…It's just that I thought I saw- never mind…" Miaka shook her head trying to recover herself from that thought.

They reached behind the shrine, there was a river; the water stream down the hills as the stream makes its way to the next locations, Miaka runs towards a lady who was crouching next to the river, whereas Naru just stood still on his ground without moving a muscle, Miaka was whispering something into her ear. At first the lady was shocked and hesitant a bit.

From a far Naru could tell that the lady was the same lady he was trying to ask for help, her long pony tail sway behind her as she looked at Naru direction, stunned by Naru's present. There was something about her eyes gave Naru a vague feelings. The problem he has now was he didn't understand why…

The lady looked back at Miaka and bows down to her. Judging from movement from her lips Naru could tell she was thanking Miaka. Now, that grabbed Naru attention. Why did she thank her again? Miaka makes her way to Naru's direction and muttered a single sentence to him.

"Introduce yourself to her…" Miaka sniffed a bit as she breathes in the air and left; leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm Shi-" but before he could introduce himself the lady cuts in.

"I know who you are…You don't have to introduce yourself to me…" The lady spoke from the where she was sitting not even moving an inch, it was a wonder enough how Naru could hear her from all the rivers sounds streaming down the stream. From a far Naru concluded that she was around his age and possibly younger than he was. He took a few steps forward and stood an arm length from her sitting place.

The lady gazes still at natural beauty of the river.

"I believe you're not here for your research aren't you?" The lady questioned him.

Naru sighed in frustration, almost everyone he met asked the exact same question, didn't they heard him before? He had clearly clarify that he was here for a research…A research…Why was it so hard for everyone to understand that one single word….Research…Even a middle school could tell the different between research and stupidity. Naru make a noted to himself.

"I was-" again the lady beats him to it.

"No, actually there was other reason why you're here…" The lady ended her words abruptly, it was obvious enough she have more to say but decided to keep it for herself.

"I have made myself clear that I was-" The lady cuts him again.

"Why did you choose this shrine? This shrine was far away from the city and judging by your clothes. I assumed you just arrived from Narita airport. Why did you choose this shrine despite the distance from Narita airport to here….Surely, there are other shrine near Narita and in Tokyo…Why came here all the way to Fukui?"

"It's none of your concern…" Naru replied shortly after.

"Yes, it is…" The lady answered it back as if she was challenging him.

There was no reply from either of them.

The silent continues and only the sound of nature and the river streaming could be heard.

Neither of them spoke for a while as they enjoyed the silent.

"Shimazaki-sama foretold that this day will come…" The lady broke the silent between them.

"He predicted a man in black will come and seek for me…" The lady paused before she continues.

"The man he mentioned was you…Shibuya-san…That was why Shimazaki-sama and I kept asking you the same question earlier, I believe only I have the answer to your question" The lady stood up but not looking at him, she was avoiding it for some strange reasons; her sight was still on the river as she had her back at Naru.

"The other night…I've a dream…I was in Narita airport…There were a lot of people coming in and out from the airport but despite the large population of the people there. I've seen a two figure, as it they stood out the rest of the population. There was a small figure which I assumed to be a girl and taller figure which again I assumed was a man. The man left the girl and makes her to promise to him to wait for him and she did…So, she waited...and waited…She reached her hand out from that empty space that he have left behind and said… 'Come back…Please come back' " The lady waited for a moment as she took a deep breath trying her best to control her emotions before she continues.

"But he never showed up…I saw how she fell on her knees and burst into tears. She cried over and over again and kept repeating those words… 'Please come back…Come back…'" Naru looked away from her; the lady shifted her gaze from the river to the clear blue sky.

"Eventually, I've enough of her tears. She was hurting herself too much. So, I walked towards her. Then, she looked up at me…That was when I realised what she looked like…" Again a paused before she proceeds.

"She has a short and messy hair. The colours of her eyes matched her hair so perfectly. Her bangs cuts were uneven. I told her 'He won't come back…' She nodded at me. For some reason both of us knew that he won't return…She told me to send him a message. I promised to her I will…After that, she begins to disappear...Her hands becomes transparent as the light engulfed her whole body. Before I knew it she disappears" another paused.

Naru clenched his fist in frustration. He came back didn't he? Why didn't she wait for him? Why did she have to break her promise to him? Where have she gone to? Why she had to disappear without a trace? Naru gritted his teeth as he tried to hold in his frustration…

"She told me to send her special thanks to you…" She finally turned around and properly faces him. Then, Naru looked back at her too.

Her warmth smiles gave Naru a pleasant and yet a ticklish feeling. It made him forgot what he was supposed to be mad at. She suppressed a giggles and it make Naru's stoic face begins to soften. The way she giggles caught him off guard. The feeling he was having was some kind of mixed feeling; sad, happy, frustration. He didn't understand why he felt this way. It was really confusing. The lady remained silent waited for his reaction.

He remained silent as he make a mental calculation of what was just happened around him from this morning until now. Sadly, Naru have neither any collection of memories what he was doing this morning nor did he know how he ended up in this shrine at this particular moment. He remembered he was in the shrine asking the priest and priestess around him for permission but neither of them answered him. Speaking of permission he did tried to approached her too this morning but she didn't replied nor did she seems to noticed his presents.

Then, it struck to him…

The deadly truth…

"I see you finally got your answered…" The lady finally broke the silent between them.

"That girl waited for you at your door step waited for you to return day after day, until that day turns into weeks…weeks turned into years and she waited again for years to come until now. She still waiting for you…" The miko smiles warmly, the sun rays shone her perfect figure of a miko, radiating her white robe; hakui with _ode-kukuri_ on the cuffs and split-open shoulders magnificently, making her looked so pure and majestic.

"That girl that used to wait for you has long death since you left…" Naru bits down his bottom lips.

"That girl becomes me and I become her…" said the miko; Naru's eyes went wide as he studies her figure.

"Naru…" The way she called him by his nick name sounded so sweet and smooth under her tongue; a longing and nostalgic sensation took a toll on Naru, it was almost as if she have used to called him by that name or perhaps have been calling that name for a long time….

"Mai?" Naru stoic expression broke into a worry looked, a looked that was never shown to anyone before. A looked that only his brother knew about and a look only his beloved knew so well…A worry look that was hidden under his stoic face. No one can read his face better than they do…

Then, Naru noticed something….

She has grown old…

Since she was an arm length away from her now he could face more properly, she wasn't in her early twenty like the last time he have met her, she was in her late twenty. How many years have he left? Naru was too shocked to discover this and yet….

His remained the same…

He has not age even a bit…

He knew why and yet he refuses to accept it.

"You have died 7 years ago Naru…" Mai replied coldly as she explained. Naru looked into her eyes and noticed her eyes went blank.

"I've a dream of the day you die…"

A sudden flashback suddenly took over their visions as it play back that the scene as Mai continues to narrate it.

"An American sniper shot you down when you pointed your finger at him for killing the prestigious lawyer in America. He shot you from an isolated building, in front of the building where you are, he shot you down when you're in the base. He shot you two times to make sure you are going to die"

_It's just as she described…The moment when the bullet tear his abdomen Naru lose his balance and when the second shot came in it made Naru collapsed on the floor. His eyes were wide shut as he breathing begins to quickening, the angst took a toll of him as his blood pooling under him.__The incident was seen by the witness and his clients. They panic; one of them ran to Naru and took off his black jacket, another person flips his phone open and made an emergency called and the last person saw a glance of human figure in the isolated building. He made a run for it in hope to catch the suspect but failed._

"When you were on the way to General Hospital the paramedics were trying their best to stop your bleeding."

_The paramedics were all over the place, the first paramedics begins the blood transfer for type A, the second paramedics was trying to retrieve the bullets from Naru's back, the third paramedics took out a necessary equipment and the last paramedics was checking for Naru's pulse. The second paramedics successfully retrieved the first bullet. The second bullet quickly retrieved after as the paramedic was trying to stop the bleeding. They begin to panic when the last paramedics told them Naru didn't have any pulse and wasn't breathing. All the paramedics rolled Naru over and laid him on the bed as they begin to do the CPR, it didn't worked….They tried everything they could to save Naru but they kept failing….One of the even throws away Naru's oxygen mask and replaced it with endotracheal tube. However, they still losing him..._

_One of them counts the seconds how long Naru wasn't responding to the machine…_

_1 minute has passed there was still no respond…_

_Naru's body temperature has dropped…_

_3 minutes has passed._

_The paramedics still trying the best they could to bring him back…_

_6 minutes has passed…_

_They were trying to bring him back…_

_9 minutes has passed…_

_Naru's skin turned pale despite the efforts…_

"But they failed…"

_They lost him…_

The flashback ended as the vision fades bringing Naru and Mai back to reality. So many things happened at that moments as Naru trying absorbed everything that have occurred.

"I would like to thank you…" said Mai as she disturbed Naru thought. Tears started to rolls down her cheek. Mai bows down to Naru before Naru could react to it.

"Thank you for taking good care of me…." Said Mai as she stared down at her feet, more tears keep streaming down her cheek as it fell on to the ground.

"Thank you for taking me to be your assistance…"

A wave of memories took over their vision. It brings them back to the day that Naru hired Mai.

"_Wha-What are you calling me about?" asked Mai as she held the phone dearly as if her life depends on it._

"_Your fee…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your fee for assisting me…If you don't want it, it's fine…Okay, I'll send it to you within a week and one more thing is your school allow you to have a job? If you like how about coming to work for me? It's an office work but I could use a hand…"_

"_Ye-Yes! I would love to!"_

The flashback ended

"Thank you for saving me every time I'm in trouble"

Another wave of memories took over their vision. It showed on that day when Naru save Mai when she was in trouble.

"_He's there…" Mai cried softly as her body was trapped in the corner…The bloody feet was approaching her and revealed the bloody face in front of Mai. The face was twisted into evil grins as blood was streaming across its face._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mai screamed in terrified. _

"_Mai!" Naru called to her._

The flashback ended.

"Thank you for always pointing out my mistakes" said Mai as she sobs.

Another wave of memories took over their vision. Showing them when Naru pointed out Mai's mistakes.

"_Hey, Naru…If the person RSPK wouldn't that person be unusually tired?" Mai asked._

"_Maybe…" Naru answered bluntly._

"_So, poltergeist do use stamina but it might be a problem of vitality" Mai clarified._

"_It's the opposite you idiot. With the RSPK, the person causing it becomes the focus of the harm. They are the first victim so they used more energy." Naru corrected her._

The flashback ended.

"Thank you for always being patient with me every time I yelled back at you…"

Another wave of memories took over their vision. Showing them Mai yelled at Naru.

"_Is that all you got?" said Naru stubbornly, always stoop high up from the others._

"_Why don't you cut it out already!?" Mai yelled back as she defended the other SPR members._

"_Everyone has long since exhausted themselves trying to save you! Why should we have to go this far, just for the sake of your pride!? What are you dense!? If you pride so important to you, then how about you stop relying on others and do it yourself! What good is pride if you have others to protect you!?" Mai yelled at the top of her lung._

"_Your point is sounds…." replied Naru._

_The flashback ended._

"Thank you for always calm me down when I panic…" more tears keeps streaming down her cheek.

Another wave of memories took over their vision. _Showing them when Mai practically screamed at the top of her lung in the middle of the night, that was when she had a dream about her being killed alive._

_Everyone was around her bed as she trembling in fear, they tried their best to calm Mai down but a certain knock on the door caught their attention. It was Naru still in his pyjamas as he brought a tea with him. He walked to her side and gave her the hot tea._

_The aroma of the tea calm her down, Mai took a sip of the tea as the tangerine flavour melted in her tongue. The taste and aroma help her to soothe her down. She felt a lot better now. _

"_Mai, are you ok?" asked Naru._

"_Mmm-hmm…I'm okay…Thank you Naru" Mai replied back to him._

_The flashback ended._

"I-pff!" Naru silent her as he pulled her into a hug, he wrapped his arm around her back as he pressed her face into his chest, letting her cried in his warmth, this made her to cried even more as she pressed her head into his arm.

"Enough…You've done more than enough…" Mai wheezes a bit as she tried trying her best to stop crying but failed miserably, more and more tears keep streaming down her cheek making Naru's jacket wet a bit. _'It was my fault to begin with…If only I have confessed to him sooner he would stay in Japan…It was my fault…My entire fault that he left to America…" _Mai kept reminded herself of that thought that dark thought that make her restless for years.

"Stop blaming yourself Mai…" Mai's body becomes tenses upon hearing those words. Almost out of breath to talked back at him.

"None of this is your fault…So, stop blaming yourself Mai…." Mai nodded as she trying her best to stop crying, she sniffled and gag a few time as she trying to bring herself together to say something. She pushed him from her a bit, Naru looked down at her. Despite of how old Mai was she was still shorter than Naru. Naru find it quite typical of her being too sensitive and get so over emotional over a sceptical things…That's the things that Naru love about her…That sensitive attitudes makes him feel more human than before….Naru smirked at this fact and his face soften just the thought of it.

However, he didn't held that face forever and his face return back to its usual stoic face as Mai looked up at him as her hazelnuts eyes met Naru's deep blue eyes…That deep blue eyes that Mai missed so much.

"I have always loved you…From the very beginning…Even when you called me stupid… Even after you claimed that I love Gene over you… I understand now I love you the most…I know it's already too late to say this to you but I love you, Naru with all my heart…" She broke the contact and took a few steps behind her, her eyes fixed at Naru's eyes. Naru just looked back at her and noted how much she has change…From that girl into a grown woman…She even growth out her hair too which make her looked even more mature than before. Sooner or later she would marry and the thing that hurt Naru the most was he was not a part of her future.

"So, please move on!" Mai sudden exclamation broke Naru's chain of thoughts; bringing him back to the reality in front of him.

"You don't belong here! Leave this world and move on to the next world!" Of course, he didn't belong to this world, how could he forget? He was death after all…He took a step forward and again pulled Mai into a hug.

"Let go off me! Naru you jerk! Let go off me you stupid arrogant good for nothing narcissist!" Mai exclaimed, she was struggling as she trying her best to push him away, his strength it much more greater than she has anticipated, so, she punch lightly at him instead; over and over trying her best to loosen his grips he has on her but failed. Just when she promised to herself to be strong she burst into tears again…

It was not at the fact that she lose to him but rather at the fact that she missed the way Naru have always hold her, it brings back the memories that she have been locking away from herself for so long, she missed how warmth he felt like and kept wishing to herself in the past to hug him for one last time.

Her wish has been granted and she was not going to throw it away.

"You as slow as always Mai…Always did the most idiotic things…It will help to calm you down a bit…" It did…It did help her to calm down, it was as if he was reading her mind, Naru loosen his grips a bit and rested his chin on top of her head, sniffing every scent of her while he still can.

"Stupid…" Naru commented.

"_He always knew…He always knew how to help me feel better…Why did he have to show up now? Why now of all time? Just when I managed to get rid of every memories of him…I have long forgotten how he used to smile at me…How he used to glare coldly at me…How he always provoke me and pissed me off. I forgot how deep his voice is are and his face look like…Just when I was about to move on with my life you show up out of nowhere…" _Mai thought to herself.

She planted her head in his arm while her arm wrapped around his back as she pull herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry Naru…I'm sorry for not recognising you earlier…" Mai apologised to him. It was not like she didn't notice he was there. She did but not as clear as she can see him now.

"You really haven't change Mai…As stupid as always…" Naru commented. Enjoying every second he has time with her.

"I am aren't I? Too stupid enough to fall in love with a stupid and prideful narcissist" said Mai as she tightens her grips. A part of her wanted him to move on to the next world while the other part of her wanted him to stay; she was torn apart between her love and her duty. Just when she was about to say the most stupid thing in her life Naru cuts in.

"You really are an ignorant idiot Mai…Idiot can be found everywhere not just you…" Naru commented, sounded more like as if he didn't allow her to say it. Naru push her away a bit as he glared at her.

"You think everyone is an idiot except you…" Mai fight back for her dignity. She wasn't planning to humiliate himself in front of him!

"I don't often meet people who are smarter than me…" said Naru as he smirked using that as-a-matter-of-fact tone of his. This makes Mai frustrated and she literally stomped on her feet.

"You damn narcissist…" Mai snorted back at him, tears still in her eyes.

"I heard that….By the way Mai there's this thing called self-confidence…" Naru argued back obviously winning in that little fight. Mai pouts avoiding an eyes contact. She was muttering something under her breath, Naru was sure what she was muttering, she must have cursed him for it, just the thought of it makes him feels better.

However, it was not a cursed word that Mai muttered under her breath but rather a laughs that she was trying to hold in.

"That's sounds much better…That's the Mai I know…" Naru place his hand at the back of her head as he brought himself and push her closer head a bit closer. Their forehead was pressed together as Naru bend down a bit. Naru's hand dropped from her head to her waist as it curled around her waist protectively. Their eyes was shut enjoying the breeze as the winds blows.

"Koishiteru…" Mai's eyes went wide as he looked at Naru's shut eyes.

"Koishiteru Mai…" Naru repeated, he opened his eyes slowly, his deep blue eyes met her hazelnuts eyes, his stoic face curved into a gentle smile, Mai returned his smile too stunned to say anything and Mai nodded in acknowledgement.

"Words express couldn't how happy I am Naru… But if you're indeed love me like you proclaimed please move on to the next world without me…" said Mai, she knew it was sudden but it was necessary, Naru was no longer alive and he should return back to the place he supposed to be.

"Yes, I should go…" said Naru as a bright light started to circle around Naru's ground, engulfing him in the light, his body lighten up by the light as he slowly begin to fade.

"Koishiteru mo…" said Mai as their nose brush against each other's skins.

"I know…" Naru replied proudly…

"Stupid narcissist" Mai commented.

"I know…" Naru 's hand moved to her head as he push her head into his arm and gave a small pecked on her head.

"Wait for me Naru…" said Mai. Naru body begins to look transparent as it loses its physical touch.

"I will…" Mai could no longer feels his arm as her hand went through him, they looked at each other for a moment as Naru begins to fade completely until there was nothing left of him.

With that…Mai have successfully cleansing Naru's spirit.

"Even after your death…You're still the one I love the most…"

"Koishiteru yo…Naru.."

Koishiteru is a word to express your love to your soul mates, Koishiteru is another love word of I love you but with more powerful and stronger feeling. Koishiteru is one level higher than Aishiteru… It is best to be used when saying it to someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.

* * *

I finally finished my first story ever posted in this account. This story is a warm up for me since I have not written any story for a long so please so easy on me. By the way, the cover for this story belongs to me. I drew it and I coloured it. Thus, it makes me the rightful owner to the cover!

What do you guys think? Sad? Boring? Please do tell me what do you think of it. By the way this is my first fanfiction for Ghost hunt so yay~! Please let me know what do you think of it!


End file.
